


Just a Sweet Transvestite

by angelbabe_cj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbabe_cj/pseuds/angelbabe_cj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loses a bet, and is forced to do his forfeit in a very public arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sweet Transvestite

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and originally posted in '07. I got Sweet Transvestite stuck in my head and had to channel it into fic. The idea and execution are pretty cracky even if I wrote it semi-seriously.
> 
> Thanks to miss_bowtruckle for the read-through and ramblingnic for the suggestion of the actual bet. Also amelior8or who said nice things when I sent this to her recently, basically meaning it got posted here.
> 
> Apologies for minor changes to the lyrics, it's necessary for the story!

“Please remind me why I’m doing this again?” whined Draco, looking rather sulky.

 

“Because you lost the bet.” Harry’s tone indicated that they had had this conversation before, several times, and it still somewhat amused him.

 

“But I can hardly walk, or breathe and these ‘things’ are very annoying,” he groused, gesturing at his crotch.

 

“So you mentioned,” Harry commented, blithely adding ‘about fifty times’ in his head, “you still have to do it though.”

 

“I can’t believe you are making me go through with this.” Draco muttered, adjusting himself again.

 

“Honestly, Baby, you look gorgeous, you can actually sing and I did promise you a reward if you did it.” What Harry didn’t mention was that he was pretty sure that Draco was secretly looking forward to it and he himself was rather enjoying Draco’s costume.

 

Harry looked Draco up and down again. He took in the high, platformed, sparkly heeled shoes, the slim, toned thighs encased in fishnet stockings, the dark corset encasing his torso and the reason why Draco was complaining about lack of breath. What he purposely bypassed were the very brief lace and silk knickers which encased Draco’s cock; if he looked at those once more Draco was never going to make it onto stage because Harry was going to bend him over the nearest couch and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to stand up, let alone walk around in 5 inch heels.

 

Harry looked back at Draco’s face and just missed the smirk that had crossed his boyfriend’s features. Taking a deep breath Harry forcefully repeated. “You look gorgeous, you can sing, you are going to Knock. Them. Dead.”

 

Draco attempted a small smile and then squinted critically in the mirror to his right. “Are you sure the make-up is right?” he questioned.

 

“Yes, it’s fine,” replied Harry. Seeing as Draco had spent at least half an hour sitting at the mirror applying the damned stuff he didn’t see how anything could be wrong, but then Draco was such a perfectionist that he wasn’t surprised that he was being asked. “Although, I still think you should…”

 

“No, absolutely not, I refuse to wear the damned wig, I don’t care if my hair isn’t black and curly I happen to like my hair and refuse to cover it up with that stupid thing,” Draco interrupted, pushing away the wig that Harry was half-heartedly pushing in his direction.

 

Harry didn’t really want Draco to wear the wig, he really did prefer Draco’s hair exactly as it was at the moment: silver-blond, product free and hanging almost to his shoulders. He put the wig down again.

 

“Are you ready now?” he asked. “If you are I’ll double check everything is ready and they can announce you.”

 

Receiving an apprehensive nod Harry headed to the stage to check that the backing track and the safety features for the charm that was going to lower Draco to the stage were ready to go. What he hadn’t told Draco was that he was performing the charm himself, the other people were just there as a safety precaution in case something went wrong. Not that he expected it to but he wasn’t going to take any chances. He exchanged winks and grins with Hermione and Ron, who were ready and waiting to take their supporting roles. When Harry had told them about what Draco had to do they were only too happy to help, of course that was after Hermione had stopped laughing for long enough to explain to Ron exactly Harry’s request meant.

 

After a quick word with the safety, sound and lighting people, confirming that they were indeed ready for Draco to start he headed back, only to find that Draco was bent over adjusting one of his shoes, presenting his perfect, silk covered, arse to the door. Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, attempting to make sure his voice didn’t betray his lust.

 

“They’re ready,” was all he could manage. Thankfully this made Draco stand and turn around, meaning Harry could open his eyes.

 

Draco smiled faintly and batted Harry away as he went to give him a good-luck kiss.

 

“You’ll ruin my make-up,” he admonished.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed his hand instead, noting with surprise that Draco had even painted his nails. Let it not be said that Malfoy’s were anything but thorough, although the endless practice all week should have given that away as well.

 

Draco took a deep breath. “Well here goes nothing.”

 

“No, here goes you paying me back for thinking you could beat me at legilimizing fantasies out of one another,” corrected Harry with a smirk, leading Draco to the stage.

 

######

 

Harry stood in front of the curtains that were currently drawn across the stage and attracted the attention of the guests with a well placed firecracker from his wand.

 

“Good evening everyone, thank you all for coming to the party and getting into the spirit of things by dressing up. I believe that on your invitations you were promised entertainment. Later on we do have The Scrying Eagles, but first we have a treat in the form of my wonderful other half. Please welcome, with support from Ron and Hermione Weasley and Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, as Doctor Frank-N-Furter, singing ‘Sweet Transvestite’ from the ‘Rocky Horror Picture Show’.” Harry grinned at Narcissa as he ducked back behind the curtain. 

 

Draco had been worried about his mum seeing him do this, but as Harry pointed out, the woman had walked in on them having make-up sex in the kitchen after a rather spectacular argument, which had degenerated into a food fight. All she had done was comment that she hoped that they knew some good cleaning charms and hadn’t managed to get chilli anywhere sensitive (without missing a beat) before walking out again. He was sure that Draco being dressed in women’s clothing wouldn’t faze her in the slightest. The fact that Narcissa had already been told at that point was totally irrelevant as far as Harry was concerned, in fact Narcissa had been the one that suggested they hold the party for maximum effect, not that Harry ever planned on telling Draco that!

 

Harry made sure Draco was stable on the board that would lower him to the stage and nodded to Blaise, indicating the curtains could be opened.

 

Blaise was dressed and spelled to look like a rather unappealing handyman; in fact he looked rather like Filch which was quite disconcerting. He led a nervous and entirely normal looking, if wet, ‘Brad’ and ‘Janet’ onto the stage just as the beat started.

 

Harry concentrated on bringing Draco’s board down behind a panicking Hermione and blustering Ron, revealing inch by inch of Draco, tapping his heel to the beat.

 

As Draco reached the ground Harry lowered his wand to enjoy the show, just as Hermione screamed.

  
How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.

Harry wasn’t quite sure when Draco had developed the growl in his voice but he certainly recognized the leer that was on his face when he mentioned the candyman, much to Blaise’s amusement and Ron’s horror.

  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover.

At this point Harry started to lose the plot, or at least the control of his cock, because if Draco was going to thrust his hips like that whenever the song made a suggestive remark he was going to have a few problems.

 

Then Draco started sashaying around the stage, much to the crowd’s enjoyment. Harry was peripherally glad that Draco was keeping his front to the stage, because that meant he was getting an absolutely brilliant view of Draco’s arse. What he was more conscious of was the fact that his cock was certainly reacting to Draco’s movement. Harry started to zone out, focused on the throbbing of his cock.

  
I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

As Harry watched Draco run a hand slowly from his chest to his groin he almost unconsciously did the same thing.

  
So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man with dark hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my t-t-t-t-tension  


Only half-listening Harry didn’t realize the change Draco had made to the lyrics but the rest of the guests had and were cheering appreciatively. Over the time they had been together the majority of their friends had interrupted them having sex at least once so jokes about their sex life were fair game.

 

Harry didn’t hear much of the song after that, he was entranced by Draco’s movements and rubbing furiously at his erection, feeling the tension building and his balls starting to pull up, just as the song finished. The cheering and clapping brought him out of his reverie, well that and the fact Draco had stopped moving.

 

Excellent he thought, now I can drag him back to the dressing room and bend him over … hang on he’s saying something.

 

“Thank you all for your support. You have to blame my wonderful boyfriend for this interruption to your evening. Now that is over I’m going to go and find him, because he promised me a reward if I went through with this, and judging by the looks he was giving me before I think I’m about to be bent over the nearest table, since he seems to get off on the silk knickers. I also think he’s probably horny enough to not care that I just told you he has a cross-dressing kink. Excuse me” Draco finished and spun around, heading straight for Harry, hidden behind the curtain, whilst the crowd of their friends fell about laughing.

 

“Need a little help there, babe?” Draco asked, with a smirk on his face.

 

Harry could only gape at him, hardly able to believe what Draco had just told a room full of people. That was until Draco reached out a hand and passed it over his erection, which was hard enough to drill a hole through his trousers, or at least it seemed that way. If he had been less shocked he probably would have come.

 

 

Draco obviously took one look at Harry’s face and decided that he would have to shock him out of his gaping and kissed him, possessively wrapping himself around Harry’s body and sliding his tongue into his mouth until Harry started to respond with fervour.

 

“I’m glad you’re back with us because these pants are driving me insane, did you know I had to spell the front of them to hide my hard-on?” he purred, grinding his hips against Harry's to prove his point.

 

“Side room. Now.” Harry panted.

 

Harry found himself being dragged behind a sashaying Draco as he headed quickly back to the makeshift dressing room. Not that he wasn't very willing.

 

He slammed the door shut behind them and muttered the words that would activate the locking and silencing charms on the room, after all the times they had been caught words seemed quicker and easier to have all the rooms have coded words instead of using wands.

 

Harry took one look at Draco and dropped to his knees, mouth blowing hot air over his already sensitive cock, through the silk. Draco groaned; he had been hard from about a minute after he put the bit of silky stuff over his cock and all that moving around on stage really hadn’t helped.

 

“Please” Draco whined. He clearly didn’t care how he sounded, he just needed release. Luckily for him Harry was more than willing to oblige, pulling off the knickers quicker than should be humanly possible.

 

 

Harry glanced up at Draco’s face before swallowing him to the root, straight down his throat. He inhaled the scent that was perfectly Draco and pulled back up, wriggling his tongue up to lap at the pre-come glistening on the end of his cock, drawing another groan from Draco’s mouth.

 

Gently he licked stripes up and down Draco’s cock, whilst running his hands up and down the stocking clad legs and pushing him back against the nearest chair. 

 

Draco was panting heavily, and spread his legs wider as he felt the chair at his back, a clear invitation, which Harry quickly took.

 

He blindly pulled out his wand and summoned the tube of lube whilst swallowing Draco again and starting to suck him slowly, at a torturing pace, wriggling his tongue over the vein on the underside of the cock that was filling his mouth.

 

He threw down his wand and squeezed lube onto his hand and set about preparing Draco, as quickly as he could. He couldn’t forget about his own erection for long, especially as it was starting to throb once again. He pushed two fingers straight into Draco, making sure he hooked them just right and hit his boyfriend’s prostate. He was rewarded with a needy groan from Draco. “Hurry, please,” came the breathy voice from above him. 

 

Quickly he started to pump his fingers in and out and spread them a little before adding a third. 

 

“Harry now, I’m ready,” panted Draco.

 

Harry gave the cock in his mouth one last lick before standing up and spinning Draco around, bending him over the chair. He pulled down his trousers and boxers and, holding his cock in line with Draco’s perfect arse, thrust swiftly into the heat he had been wanting all evening.

 

Draco groaned and whimpered as Harry started to move, angling himself to hit Draco’s prostate again and again. Neither of them was going to last long.

 

Harry bent over and started pressing breathy kisses along Draco’s back as far as the corset, and ran his hands up the stocking clad legs whilst thrusting faster and more and more erratically into Draco’s willing arse.

 

“Please,” Draco called.

 

Harry took the hint and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s cock and started pumping it as erratically as he was thrusting.

 

“Nnngg, I’m … I’m … ahhhhh Harreeeeeey,” cried Draco as he came, arse clenching around Harry’s already overwrought cock.

 

“Oh, yes, yess, YES,” called Harry as he came, forcefully inside Draco.

 

 

#######

 

Neither man moved for several minutes; concentrating instead on collecting their breath and making sure they stayed upright.

 

Finally Draco moved, prompting Harry to pull reluctantly out of his body. They moved as one, to the nearest couch and sank onto it.

 

“We should probably go and see how our guests are getting on,” mused Draco, quietly.

 

“No, let’s not bother,” replied Harry “I know, I know, we should but I don’t want to move.”

 

“That was a rather spectacular reward you just gave me,” said Draco, smirking

 

“Well that was a rather spectacular performance you just gave,” returned Harry.

 

“I still don’t understand how I lost though,” Draco whined

 

“It’s really very simple,” said Harry in a tone that suggested he was talking to someone a little bit slow. “We had a bet that said the one who was first to have one of their fantasies legilimized out of them would perform a forefeit. I managed to legilimize one of your fantasies whilst you only managed to find out, and I quote, ‘a load of useless information about your food and drink preferences.’”

 

“Well I did, it was like you were running through a bloody menu,” said Draco in exasperation.

 

Harry shrugged, “It always worked with Voldemort, I didn’t see why you should be any different.”

 

Draco stilled, Harry looked over at him, curiously then grinned at the look of dawning comprehension on Draco’s face.

 

“You forgot didn’t you? I can’t believe you forgot I actually managed to keep Voldemort out and thought I would let you in,” Harry said gleefully, shaking his head in wonder. “Come on,” he said, standing up and glancing around for his clothes. “We really should get back to the party.”

 

Draco sighed and got up, glancing at Harry’s costume as he pulled his silk knickers back on and spelled the front again, just in case.

 

Harry missed the speculative look Draco was giving him and dragged his boyfriend in the direction of the ballroom again, stopping outside the door.

 

“Ready?” he asked, and getting a nod in reply he went ahead of Draco, totally missing the silent movement of his boyfriend’s wand and the spell headed in his direction. Only when the people nearest to him as he entered started laughing did he realise something was wrong; glancing down he balked.

 

“DRACO MALFOY I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!” he yelled, turning to find Draco in a much more conservative costume and already starting to run away.

 

As Harry found out, heels really are no fun to walk or run in and stockings and suspenders are no joke either, but the crowd of their friends quite enjoyed the show as Harry chased Draco all around the room.


End file.
